


@jeonjk

by polaroidexit



Series: Texting Fics [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insecure Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Jeon Jungkook, Pining, Possibly Requited Love, Slice of Life, Snapchat, Swan Neck Deformity Appreciation, Texting, awkward dorks, kim seokjin appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: VIDEO @jeonjk[Description: Camera slightly wavering as it zooms in on Seokjin's laughing face.]Seokjin:aggressive windshield wipingAlternatively titled, 'UWU'.





	1. #one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Snapchat Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182892) by [kolvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolvina/pseuds/kolvina). 



**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: An extremely closeup of Seokjin's cheekbones.]  
[Caption:  _wh o a that smoothness_ ]

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Camera slightly wavering as it zooms in on Seokjin's laughing face.]  
Seokjin: _aggressive windshield wiping_

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin's crooked fingers.]  
[Caption:  _hyung's fingers r so beautiful tbh_ ]   
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** whipped
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @vucci:** [Description: Blurry shot of Seokjin's crooked fingers.]  
>                                            [Caption: y e s]

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Seokjin standing awkwardly during a short break in their 'Fake Love' MV shoot.]  
 **Replies:**

> ****MESSAGE @mochimchim:****  such pining comes with such hq pics

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin covering his face with his hands.]  
Seokjin: Stop it, my face is ugly right now!  
Jeongguk: What are you talking about, hyung—!  
Seokjin: —and I'm sweaty, get away!  _awkward laughter_

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin asleep in the waiting room.]  
[Caption:  _how could hyung possibly think he's ugly :(_ ]   
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** those haters fite me!! >:(
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab** **:** #WorldwideHandsome
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** yoooo ur hyung's way too handsome for ugliness

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin putting on a cute kitchen apron.]  
[Caption:  _im dead_ ]    
 **Replies:**

> **PHOTO MESSAGE @min9yu:** [Description: Mingyu dramatically clutching his heart.]
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** AAAHHHHHH
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** jsksjsksjk
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** JSKSJSKSJSKS


	2. #two

**VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Zooms in on Jimin's lunch box.]  
[Caption: _jin-_ _hyung gave jiminie an extra piece of meat,,, hA CUZ HES SO SHORT_ ]   
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** WHOOP WHOP WHO O p
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  geT OFF MY BACK U SALTY LITTLE SHIT
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** AHAHAHAHA

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Pale sunlight hitting off Seokjin's face at the perfect angle.]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** how r u still alive
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  S T OP Y E S
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** [Description: Old blurry photo of Jeongguk's nose.]  
>                                                       [Caption:  _haha ur so whipped_ ]

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Seokjin looking exhausted as he enters the van after the rest of the group.]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk posing with a peace sign.]  
[Caption:  _night everyone, i hope u all get some sleep :')_ ]   
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** <3<3
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** goodnight!
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** Can't wait for the album bro, you can do it! Fighting!

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry close-up shot of Seokjin's nose.]  
[Caption: _aha_ ]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin taking a sip of his coffee.]  
[Caption:  _hyung's sleepy face is the best_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** UWU


	3. #three

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca of Jeongguk and Seokjin with the dalmatian filter.]  
[Caption:  _awwwwjsksjsks_ ]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** AWwWWW Ww
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @vucci:** [Description: Seokjin's surprised face with the deer filter.]  
>                                            [Caption: _HARDCORE_ _UWUING_ ]
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: Selca of Bambam and Yugyeom with the dog filter.]
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @min9yu:** [Description: SEVENTEEN '97 line with the dog filter.]

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of the thin silver ring on Seokjin's left index finger.]  
[Caption:  _hyung got a new ring oO f_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** gorgeous
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** angelic
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** wh o a that looks really nice

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Camera shaking slightly due to the car moving, capturing Seokjin sleeping in his seat.]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry shot of the back of Seokjin's head in an elevator.]  
[Caption:  _concert starts tomorrow,,, so tired rn_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** aha same
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** same im dying
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** fighting!!!!
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie** **:** the group wished you guys luck!! fighting!

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin looking cranky with sleepiness as he eats the hotel breakfast.]  
[Caption:  _STILL SO ADORABLE_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** E XA C t Ly
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** AAAAAAAA
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** so whipped mannn
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** whoa i'm so surprised by this !!
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** ur sc is so wild ahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More new names will start appearing as Jeongguk befriends more people (mostly '97 liners) off-camera. I've heard that Jaehyun already interacts with the rest of '97 liners in real life so I presume that most of the '97 liners are really close and wouldn't call Jeongguk 'sunbaenim'.


	4. #four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin ('98) and Eunwoo ('97) are added to Jeongguk's SC friend list!  
> P.S. I love ASTRO very much. I adore all six boys and honestly, I cry a lot for them because so many people sleep on them.  
> P.S.S. Moonbin is my bias and Eunwoo is my bias wrecker!

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry close-up shot of Seokjin's hair.]  
[Caption:  _k neW PEOP L E WHO SAW MY LAST POST,, U HAVE TO KNOW THAT IM NOT USUALLY LIKE THAT_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  whoopwhoop
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAA A SURE
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  bit C H LI E S
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** ITS OKAY I GOT YOU
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** AHAHAHA A HA BECUZ UR ALWAYS LIKE THAT
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** dw ur pretty decent bro lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** what? lolol
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** haha  <3<3

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Slowly zooming in on Jimin's nostrils.]  
[Caption:  _THOSE WHO DIDNT SEE, THATS GOOD DONT WORRY BOUT IT. P.S. H A PAYBACK_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** you good today lmao??
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** JEON JEONGGUK
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** jiminie's flipPiNG JSKJKSJ
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** ohmygOD LOL
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** ahaha i can feel the rage from jimin already
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** such wildness…!!

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Stylist putting the finishing touches on Seokjin's face.]  
[Caption:  _hyung has a perfect bare face tho_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** yes yes yesyes
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** exactlyyyyyy
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** yeh im jealous :'/
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** whoaaaa

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Taehyung's bare face after their performance.]  
[Caption: _tae's golden bare face is perfection and beauty itself_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** Thank you.
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** beautiful!  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** yo yasss
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** such gold
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** a gem

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakily recording Seokjin eating spicy glass noodles from the big-ass takeout pile on their waiting room table.]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** HAHA borderline creepy
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** uwu hyung x food
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** CREEP
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: Blurry sneakshot of Jaebum taking an enormous bite of his corndog.]  
>                                                [Caption:  _hahahaha_ ]
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** luv the feed
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** UWU i love eatjin!
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** awwww

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin working in the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up.]  
[Caption: _attacc_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always room for Taehyung's golden skin appreciation UWU


	5. #five

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin just about to eat an m&m.]  
[Caption: _yall halloween's 2 weeks away_ ,, _what r ur plans?_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** mind's coming up blank bro
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** something that can scare my hyungs shitless ahaha
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** AHAHA ;))
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** mm vampire?
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** maybe a ghost
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** mingyu will scream like a little girl that day, that's what i know for sure
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** we'll make sure mingyu suffers ahaha
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** zombie??? ahahahahah

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin dying on the couch of their home, from eating too much candy corns.]  
Seokjin: Never again… _breaks off into a groan  
_ [Caption: _jsksjsks halloween's not even here yet aND-_ ] __  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** OOF
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @mochimchim:** [Description: Selca of Jimin and dying Seokjin behind him.]
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** fighting Seokjin-sunbaenim! lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  relatable
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** lol same
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** lolol

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry shot of Seokjin's back as they all walk towards the gate of their next flight.]  
[Caption: _any costume ideas????_ ]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** gucci
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** potato
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ;)))))))))
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** wanna be blue-contact buddies? ;D
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** be a housewife with me :'))
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** french fry? idk haha
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** nigiri?
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** prank mingyu with us man!!!1!!1!!!11!!!!

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry shot of his own shoes.]  
[Caption: _u know what,,, im done with all of u, i will think of a costume myself_ ]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin right after they got down from their plane.]  
[Caption:  _ive probably said this a millionth times but god hyung looks so cute and hot in a mouth mask jskjksjsk hE LP_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** im wh e e z iN g
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** YES

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Filming Seokjin who is sitting on his own hotel bed.]  
Jeongguk: Hyung, say bye.  
Seokjin:  _looks up obliviously with doe eyes and sees Jeongguk recording_  
Seokjin: _waves goodbye  
_ Seokjin: _gives an awkward little smile  
_ [Caption:  _JSKSJSKSJ I JUST CANT_ ]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** IM SO SOFT
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** AHHH NOOOOO
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** haha cute
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** yo jin-hyung is so awkwardly adorable aaAAAHH
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** sunbaenim is so cute??? UWU
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** sunbaenim is so awkward and adorable off stage  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YG is hinting at an inside joke between him and JK btw.


	6. #six

**VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin attempting to rap Yoongi's part from 'I'm Fine']  
[Caption:  _i cant handle the cuteness_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** dead
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** screamed internally when hyung started rapping out of nowhere
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** oooohhhh easyyyy flameeeee
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** easyyyyyy fireeeeeeeee
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:**  jfc i never knew angels could be dope and adorable at the same time
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:**  whoooaaaaaaaAAAAAA
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** amazingggggg

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk doing a peace sign that casts a shadow over his face.]  
[Caption: _yall its late,,, fan events starting tmrw_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** u aint sleeping rebellious boy
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** im saving up energy for fanservices already a h a h a
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** sleep more
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** u made yg emotional, biggest awwWWWW
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** fightinggggg
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** fighting!!! and rest more lol!
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  tired too bro
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** fighting!

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca mode but is sneakily filming Seokjin while he does aegyo for the fans.]  
[Caption:  _hyung's aegyo is the best_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **PHOTO MESSAGE @vucci:** [Description: Selca of Taehyung giving a small smile.]  
>                                            [Caption:  _THE ANGEL IS DOING AEGYO,,, MY SKIN IS SO CLEAR, CROPS ARE THRIVING, VISION 1000%,, MY LIFE IS GREAT_ ]
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  such pining comes such sneakiness comes such quality contents that feeds us all so well
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** squish squISH
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: Blurry shot of Yugyeom fanboying.]
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** oof do you know what you're doing to our hearts on a daily basis????
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** C U T E
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** sunbae's so cuteeeee  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** AKSGRSEIAHOKJAKBHSFGKLHIOUBIHVGSU

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin staring intently at the candies in the vending machine.]  
Seokjin: I can't wait for Halloween.  
Jimin [off-camera]: Same.  
Taehyung [shouting from across the room]: Same!  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** fuck the diets tbh
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** tae scared the shit out of me with that yell
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** arent we all :'(((
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** u make me cry :'c
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** stop ur making me hungry too
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** cant wait to inhale those chocolate bars
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin's earrings.]  
[Caption:  _y e S_ ]


	7. #seven | halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably inaccurate but the best I could do. I apologize for the late update; you guys deserve multiple chapters at once for it but sadly, I'm only able to post two since it's been a bit hectic lately.

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A dimly lit pumpkin in the dark.]  
[Caption:  _hyped_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** CMON LET ME PUT SOME EYELINER ON YOU PLEASE
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** b o o
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** b o o
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** born ready for this
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** BOO  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** BOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Camera shaking as Jeongguk walks into Seokjin's room.]  
Seokjin: Oh, Jeongguk! Come, I need help.  
Jeongguk: Hyung?  
Seokjin: I'm still trying to decide whether to go with vampire or deer.  
Jeongguk: Mm… _zooms on the vampire and deer costumes all laid out on Seokjin's bed_  
[Caption: _holy shit thats unfair hyung should look cute and hot at the same time_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** b i tCH SAY VAMPIRE
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** VAMPIRE WE NEED HYUNG EXPRESS HIS HOTNESS MORE
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  holy shit
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** lmao just dont pop a boner
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ;))))
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** aw man ur killing us everyday

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry selca of Jeongguk shielding himself from Taehyung's ridiculous eyeliner attacks.]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** WHAT R U DOING THIS CAN BE AN EXCUSE TO ROPE HYUNG INTO WEARING EYELINER IF YOU WERE TO DO IT AS WELL
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  stop wasting ur tiME WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** ahahahaha
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** same tbh
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** do iT EYELINER WOULD LOOK REALLY GOOD ON YOU

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin halfway through putting on his tailcoat for his vampire costume.]  
[Caption:  _YOU ALL BLAME TAE FOR WHATS BOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** ISTG WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** wh a t
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** really curious now
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** whoop whats about to happen
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** jsksjksj whATS GONNA HAPPEN
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** such a cliffhanger stop

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Taehyung putting eyeliner on Seokjin.]  
Seokjin:  _awkward little chuckle_  
Seokjin: I don't look that good in eyeliner thou—  
Taehyung: Shh, hyung, that's a lie. That's not true— _pauses to concentrate on drawing_ —at— _tongue sticks out as he carefully finishes one eye_ —all.  
Seokjin:  _glances away for a second with shyness_  
Seokjin: This is uncomfortable.  
Taehyung: _goes right back in for the other eye_  
Taehyung: Don't worry, hyung, it will be over soon.  
[Caption:  _hyung looks beautiful._ ]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** damn right jfc
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** the fansite masternims are going to be dead after this
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** illegal
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** so rude whoa
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** sunbae looks way too good in eyeliner  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** honestly stop im so jealous rn aaaahhhhh

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Clear, still shot of Seokjin in his perfect vampire costume. Because Jeongguk actually asked this time instead of taking a sneakshot.]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** fucking god yes masterpiece
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** stop killing
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** disrespect mannnn
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** my heart cannot take this
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ahaha youre gonna kill everyone with this hq pic
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** ohmy
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** dear god no
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** it's time to s t o p
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** <3 i can't
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** tyPING FROM THE GRAVE
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** whuwhoawhat


	8. #eight

**PHOTO @** **jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry selca of Jeongguk looking bleary-eyed.]  
[Caption: _so tired this is hell lol_ ]  
**Replies:**  

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** at least you're alive,, tae is completely dead to the world
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** mood
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** can relate rn
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** whoop yo in the same boat with u

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca of Jeongguk looking more awake this time in the living room of the dorm.]  
[Caption:  _had fun last night tho halloween is always a blast p.s haha tae is still dead rn_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** how r u that awake rn what the fuck
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: Yugyeom looking cranky and sleepy by the island of the kitchen.]
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** im way too tired to even eyeroll right now
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** fighting aha im beat as well
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @DoKutie:** [Description: Most of SEVENTEEN still deader than zombies.]

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin trudging into the kitchen, eyes barely open with exhaustion.]  
Seokjin:  _stumbles into the fridge_  
Seokjin: _cracks open one eyes and glares at the object_  
Seokjin [voice low due to how he'd just woken up]: Not today…fuck off.  
[Caption:  _jsksjks hyung's voice jsksjskimsofuckingdead_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** the deepest of all deeps
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** im sobbing
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** ive never witnessed someone saying fuck off that calmly wtf
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** ur hyung is goals when he swears
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** holycrap ur hyung sounds way too hot when swearing
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** SUNBAE SWEARING???/!!?11?1!!?1?! IM NOT OKAYIMDEAD
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** such a rare sight oof

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin watching everyone else eat with a blank expression.]  
[Caption:  _hyung said he ate way too many sweets yesterday so he's skipping breakfast :(_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** hope jin-hyung's appetite gets well soon
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** don't let jin-hyung skip too much  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** you all try to stick to the normal eating schedule!  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** get better soon sunbae!!
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** hope he feels better by lunch :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You too, Readers! Try not to skip meals, it is unhealthy and I wish you all to be well :')


	9. #nine

**PHOTO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Blurry shot of Seokjin laughing.]  
[Caption:  _morning yall giving u the biggest aww with this jsk_ ]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** fattest aww ever.
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** this is great
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** yes my day is already looking perfect
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** w h 00 p
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** ah feeding us so well  <33333

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin drinking water during a dance break, his neck full of sweat.]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** a ND its fu c kinG HQ IM SAVING THIS
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** h o t
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** mygod holy fuck
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** sex god
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** AHHH ITS SO,,
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** whoa
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** whoa wh a t wasnt prepared stop
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** its so high quality my heart cant take it
> 
> **MESSAGE** **@moonbinnie:** its so clear
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** its time to stop
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** w o w.

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Seokjin practicing during a dance break.]  
[Caption:  _hyung's concentrated intensified serious gaze is something to live for_ ]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** vocabulary lvling up??!!!
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** nngh
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** one of my motivations
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** so whipped but yes

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin smiling warmly as he held and fed the sugar gliders on his beautifully crooked fingers.]  
[Caption:  _hyung makes me happy_ ]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  U W U
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** hyung is our happiness
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** AGH MY TEETH HURTS
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** huehue wheres the manly jk
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: A close up of only Bambam's left hand, making a finger heart.]
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** awwwwwwwWWWWWWWW
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** ugh yes so sweet


	10. #ten

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry random shot as Jeongguk gets up from bed.]  
[Caption:  _wow would it be creepy if i take a pic of hyung sleeping rn_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** dont worry youve been wAYYyYyyY past the line already
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** a bit late to go back man
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** im disappointed why r u not embracing ur kink
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** you just realized???????
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** whoa thERE oh. wait. thats nothing new
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** its fine you've always been weird
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** UM YES PLEASE YES WH0 O P  y a S

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin scooping rice into seven bowls.]  
[Caption:  _i think i would eat anything if hyung just tells me to,, ALSO WOW YALL R GREAT FRIENDS sTOP ATTACKING ME_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** AHA you would DO ANYTHING for hyung
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** DO U NEED KISSES? HUGS?? I CAN COME OVER AND GIVE U A HUG,, U KNOW WHAT ImruNNinGOVERRIGHTNOWWAITFORME
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** pfft
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** wow the caps almost made me miss your whipped cream
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** ur very very v v v v vvvvvvv whipped
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** wow its barely 8 yet
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** BAHAHAHAHA
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** Wow that's such dedication!  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** i think i laughed more than i should've

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk recording Seokjin bringing out dishes without seeing the messages left on the previous video.]  
Seokjin: JK, tell the others breakfast is ready.  
Jeongguk:  _nods and is about to turn around_  
Taehyung:  _sudden stomping echoes throughout the dorm_ _, a wild Kim Taehyung appears out of the corner a second later_  
Taehyung: [shouting at the top of his lungs]: Jeoooooooon—  
Jeongguk [shrieking]: T-Tae?!  
Seokjin [very fucking calmly, how is he so calm—]: Careful of the food, Tae.  
Taehyung: —guuuukkie! Here's your huuuuuug!  _shaking camera catches a blurry Taehyung running towards a confused Jeongguk_  
Jeongguk: No, nonono— _wAIT—_  
Camera:  _turns black and is absolutely done with the two_  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** fuck u two u woke yoongi-hyung up right when i was about to wake him  >:(( now i need a hug too
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  mood
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** dude thanks for the idea ;) jackson is gonna love this
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** why is this so relatable
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** relatABLE AS FUCK LITERALLY ALL OUR MEMBERS
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** <3 hey we're all here if you need a hug
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** <3<3<333
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** its so obvious this occurs on a daily basis, i love how your hyung dropped into the frame all chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is extra short :'(  
> I realized that I made Eunwoo quite innocent in this story uwu 99% of the time; there's always a heart in his comment UWU and also made Winwin a fanboy jsksjks why am I like this


	11. #eleven | christmas pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a late Xmas-themed chapter :'( I apologize, I've been busy with family and relatives even since break started. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas time!

**VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin uncharacteristically lying very still on the sofa.]  
Seokjin: Hobi-ah.  
Hoseok:  _looks up from his phone from where he's huddled up in the armchair across from Seokjin_  
Seokjin: Is it snowing yet?  
Hoseok:  _straightens up and stretched his neck to peer outside a window_ __  
Hoseok: _turns back with a pout _—__ Sorry, hyung.  
[Caption:  _hyung's waiting for a white xmas, aLSo i think hyung's sick,, no symptoms YET but my hunches r usually right_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** i'll look for symptoms with you
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** bitch its finally time to show hyung our caretaking skills
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** oh boy
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** oH BOI
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** everyone likes a protective man
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** wow arent u the perfect boyfriend
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** i hope sunbae isn't sick and lets pray for a white christmas together
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** i knEW I WASNT THE ONLY ONE DISAPPOINTED WITH SNOW BEING A NO-SHOW
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** ohmygod ur hyung is legit my group,,, theyre s t iLL praying for snow :/ even tho xmas day is tomorrow

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin still half-dead on the sofa.]  
Namjoon:  _walks into the living room, dressed up all red and green_  
Seokjin:  _surprisingly scowls and grunts at the sight_  
Seokjin: You look absolutely ridiculous.  
Namjoon: _raises eyebrows in shock_  
[Caption:  _hyung's grumpy today, yall that's symptom #1_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** im already preparing a playlist for when the cold settles in
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** im gonna go prepare blankets
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** make sure he drinks something warm for that soon-to-be-sore throat
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** have my blessings
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** hope theres not gonna be any fever
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** hope it's not going to be too bad  <3

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry sneakshot of the Reindeer blanket draped across Seokjin.]  
[Caption:  _gonna go and prepare tea for hyung_ ]  
  


**VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk walking into the kitchen, surprised to find Yoongi going through the cabinets.]  
Yoongi:  _glances back and continues to go through the different medications_  
Jeongguk: Hyung?  
Yoongi:  _gives a little scoff_  
Yoongi: The idiot's not  _that_ good at acting, alright?  
[Caption:  _suga-hyung's preparing a spoonful of sugar ;D_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** ew no yoongi-hyung's gonna kill u if he sees ur horrible pun
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** uwu (also,, gonna ignore that terrible joke)
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** UGH IM GAGGING
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** lol i can see ur hyung's dad jokes are rubbing off on you
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** honeSTly lets take a moment to appreciate how thoughtful suga-sunbae is im not okay you guys are all so sweet
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** that was cheesy
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** the teamwork  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** are yall telepathic
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** hope the cold goes away as fast as it comes :')
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** Aw, everyone's secretly a softie <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** loving the teamwork

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin still in the position on the sofa, all the same except the new scrunched up tissue paper on the coffee table beside him.]  
Seokjin:  _rolls his eyes and closes them for a moment, looking as if he wanted to groan but trying his best to hold it in_  
[Caption: it has started, tissue paper symptom #2,, also im offended :'( hyung shouldn't hold back and hide his discomfort in front of us]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** lets expose hyung today, make him rant  & let out stress
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** im fucking ready

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Hoseok silently leaving the room and peeks into the doorway.]  
Hoseok:  _locks eyes with Jeongguk and waves the hot packs in his hands when Seokjin's not looking_  
Jeongguk: _nods behind the camera and gives a thumbs up_  
[Caption:  _hot packs: check!_ _ready_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** U W U much
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** wh 0 o p
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** tbh goals
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** GOALS
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** jsksjk i read the caption first and is it bad that i thought of a different pack sjkfeSHBRGUIFEHIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys honestly deserve multiple chapters in a row, one for subscribing to this story (I know this isn't the best, but I promise to work harder to post better fics in the future!) and two for my inflexible time schedules! I'll try my best to post a few more today.


	12. #twelve | christmas pt. 2

**VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin rolled onto his side and staring at Jeongguk with rosy pink settling into his face.]  
Jeongguk:  _reaches for Seokjin's hand and intertwines them gently_  
Seokjin:  _gives a small hum_  
Jeongguk: You feeling cold, hyung?  
Seokjin: _shakes his head_ _and closes his eyes_ __  
[Caption: _hyung's fingers are beautiful, like god jesus mygod alSO the cold is settling in now_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** im sorry but hyung is god
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** hyung is the one person that can look that attractive while being sick
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** how in the fucking world is your hyung still so hot why what im
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** wow did you have to film so close to his face???? what did we ever do to deserve such rudeness
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** are you glad to know that we're probably all feeling attacked
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** exactly, i dont get why some people think sunbae's fingers are gross :( i'm being geniune when i say i love his fingers?? like swan neck deformity is something so unique and so beautiful
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** i love how we appreciate your hyung's fingers on a daily basis, it's honestly very beautiful
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** am i the only one who loves the unique crookedness? <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** heavenly.

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry sneakshot of Seokjin's hand over the tissue box.]  
[Caption:  _i think we need more tissues_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** got it

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk's left hand making a finger heart.]  
[Caption:  _alright i think i have to go now, will probably be unavailable for the rest of the day, hyung's the first priority <3_]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A pile of blankets.]  
[Captions:  _got hyung settled in after a meal and bath, im beat af goodnight yall_ ]

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk is woken up by the sound of a crash and now recording himself in his dark bedroom.]  
Jeongguk [whispering, voice groggy due to sleepiness]: Alright so, uh—heard a crash. I'm praying to God that it's not Joon-hyung? Actually, I don't know what I'm thinking, I just woke up and God—uh— _rubs his face in an attempt to wake up_ —gonna go see who's up at… _glances at the time on his phone—_ at fucking 2 fucking A fucking M. What the fuck.

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry, dark shot of his own socks.]  
[Caption:  _so i checked and everyone's still asleep. except for jin-hyung. ok lets do this._ ]

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk walking into the living room and finding a dark figure beside a Christmas tree that's looking quite sad without any lights on it.]  
Jeongguk [still whispering, not wanting to wake  ~~Yoongi~~ the others up]: Hyung. What are you doing?  
Seokjin:  _turns back with a surprised expression and smiles sheepishly_  
Seokjin: Wanted to surprise you guys on Christmas day with this— _gestures to the tree beside him_  
Jeongguk [silently fuming]: You're sick.  
Seokjin  & Jeongguk: _remains silent_  
Seokjin [with determination and stubbornness]: Help me with this tree then I'll apologize.  
[Caption:  _i mean wth is that logic,,??/??// help him with the tree? then he will say sorry?? what? i still helped hyung put up the tree tho_ ]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry selca of Jeongguk, sneakily capturing half of Seokjin's face in it.]  
[Caption:  _got scolded in the morning,, alOnG WITH HYUNG jsksjsk and learned a lesson: do not help hyung put up an xmas tree at 2am unless i want to listen to joon-hyung and hobi-hyung give us a whole motherly + philosophical lecture_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** bro u should've woken me up,, i missed out :((((((
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** istg wtf i just went through all the snaps wake me up next time uwu
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** oml what i missed so much??? the snaps lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** this is priceless
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** well im glad to presume that u dont do this at 2am in the morning on a daily basis, thats good
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ur so whipped. and stupid.
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** such a mood im
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** im speechless tbh

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin smiling warmly as the members open presents.]  
[Caption:  _totally worth it tho_ _ <3 Merry Christmas_]  
**Replies:**

> **PHOTO MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** [Description: Selca of GOT7 with their giant-ass Christmas tree and sparkling presents under it.]  
>                                                       [Caption:  _Merry Christmas <3_]
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @min9yu:** [Description: Selca of SEVENTEEN squished together to get into the frame, as well as ducking down enough to show the glowing Christmas tree behind them.]
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** [Description: Selca of NCT making finger hearts in front of a Christmas tree.]  
>                                                     [Caption:  _merry xmas_ ]
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** [Description: Selca of ASTRO dressed up in santa costumes, making a big heart with their arms.]
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: Yugyeom making a derp face in his santa costume.]


	13. #thirteen

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A sneaky close-up of Seokjin during his individual photo shoot.]  
[Caption: _how can hyung look so perfect and natural_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** hyung was born for this
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** so unfair ohugrisbefsifhudbiskun
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** if this isnt the entirety of an inspiration then idk what is
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** aesthetic as fuck
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** a whole package
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** a whole meal
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** sweet dessert <3

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Zooming on Seokjin sipping his strawberry milk.]  
[Caption:  _need i say more_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** why is hyung drinking himself uwu
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** omg the perfect meme,,,, how cAn hYUNG BE SUCH A PERFECT MEME AS WELL
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** idk which one is sweeter
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** say no more, the implications are too sweet
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** awwwwWWWWW
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** too gross for my heart nngh
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** this is so unfair,, he's stealing my heart instead
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** adorkable
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** UWU <3

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin's new pair of shoes he'd bought himself during a free day.]  
[Caption:  _why is hyung's style so perfect too >:((((_]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** tbh
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** yes.
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** jsksjks we should all embark on hyung's shopping trip next time
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** ur so gone but i love the feeds
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** thx for fanboying over everything jin-hyung does <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** #fashionsense #fashiongoals #fashionicon
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** awmanthisisunhealthyforourhearts

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk  
** [Description: Seokjin repositioning himself in his seat while trying to get a small nap before they arrive at the fan meet.]  
[Caption:  _hyung looks tired as hell :( and he's frowning, i think he's extra stressed these days_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** i hate to see hyung's smile go
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** its our mission to relieve some of hyung's stress today!!
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** hope yall get as much as sleep as you guys can
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** you made me sad now
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** im sure im not the only one who hates to see jin-hyung frowning
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** a cup of depresso :'(


	14. #fourteen

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin all dressed up casual and putting on shoes by the entryway.]  
[Caption:  _basically casual boyfriend material?? i also want to go on a date with hyung >:( jaehwan-hyung is being unfair_]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim** **:** youre being such a chILD BAHAHAHSJKH
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** boyfriend casual style im feeling fucking atTACKED
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** bitch ur hyung is the perfect boyfriend materialsjskjsjkefsi
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** IMCRYINGJSKHSKJSKJS PERFECTION
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** i think we're all jealous over the boyfriend material part instead????LIKEHOW
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** such a prince  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** wow i have no other words
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** youve got no idea how happy i am over this sudden feed of obsessing over jin-hyung's fashion
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** im

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin showing the group the apron he newly bought today.]  
Seokjin: What do you guys think? Jaehwan insisted on it.  
Everyone:  _nods simultaneously_  
[Caption: _im not okay_ ]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** i think hyung knows he's attacking us on a daily basis
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** i think jaehwan-hyung wants our soul jskjsksjk this is torture
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** there are no ways of counterattack,,, there's nO SECOND JIN-HYUNG IN THIS WORLD
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  we're too lucky to have jin-hyung in the industry, i mean think bout it- jin-hyung could chosen any other occupation and we wouldnt have met such an angel
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** sunbae makes me incoherent
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** as if ur hyung wasn't adorable enough before??
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** excuse you what did we do to deserve this
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** that apron is way too cute,, to the point where i think ken-hyung personally designed it
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** wow this is not okay i declare a war that apron is pure personal harassment
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** uwu
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** why

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin adjusting the new apron around his waist.]  
[Caption:  _:0_ ]

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin instinctively feeding Namjoon without looking up from where he's chopping vegetables.]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** petition for jaebum-hyung to do that :DD
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** domestic <3
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @min9yu:** [Description: A lovestruck selca of Mingyu.]

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin all finished with his makeup and the stylist just putting down the finishing touches with his hair.]  
Jeongguk: Hyung, you don't wear coloured contacts that often.  
Seokjin: _hums vaguely  
_ Jeongguk [basically having a death wish and testing his hyung]: You should wear contacts today.  
Seokjin:  _sighs and is about to open his mouth—_  
Stylist: _nods aggressively, meeting eyes with Seokjin through the mirror_  
Seokjin: _sighs defeatedly  
_ [Caption:  _correct me if im wrong but hyung looks like a special snack when he's wearing contacts_ ]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** hyung should have more confidence
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** worldwide handsome with coloured contacts, nothing could go wrong ;)
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** now you'll admit that you're not #1 when it comes to coloured contacts right?
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** blue contacts weAR BLUE CONTACTS
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** ok bye no too much for my heart
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** i think u owe me for having me put up with all this unhealthy feeds

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk being incoherent while fanboying over Seokjin with blue contacts.]  
Seokjin [oblivious as fuck]: JK, you alright??  
[Caption:  _guiearfkruilhfgkuveatfekygkhfbrgufdbhjsvfyugkahiefbj_ ]  
 **Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** SGYIFEUHOAIFHUIGB
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUIYVUCWDVYIULIBKHVWYIGDUSH
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** I THINK IMGONNADIE WHILE WATCH I NG  Y OU R  PERF TODAY
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** THEREWILL BE CONSEQUENCES JEON JEONGGUK
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA FOR OUR HEARTS????? WHY DID YOU BRING IT UP IM FUCKINGTYPING FROM THE GRAVE
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** yOU MADE MY DAY


	15. #fifteen | date (or is it?) pt.1

**VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Screen black due to how it's faced down on a surface, only having the sound evidence of Jeongguk crawling out of his pusillanimous shell.]  
Jeongguk: Hyung.  
Seokjin: Hm?  
Jeongguk: You're not doing anything today, right?  
Seokjin: Mm, yeah? I mean, I'm free—  
Jeongguk [suddenly shouting]: Let's go out today!  
Seokjin: O-Oh, okay…?!  
Jeongguk [a blabbering mess]: I mean, like—let's, y'know, hang out, and uh, get some food? And walk? And s-stuff—  
Seokjin:  _chuckles_  
Seokjin: Alright, JK. Just let me go get ready, yeah?  
Jeongguk:  _proceeds to choke lamely_  
[Caption:  _gUyS i d iD iT_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  smooth
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  im getting 2nd hand embarrassment y r u like this?????
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  PROUD OWO
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** aw man that was really smooth
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  IM CACKLING THIS IS GOLD
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  JSKJSKJESK STOP PURPOSELY GIVING ME REASONS TO CALL YOU LAME
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** oml u did it
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:**  OMG THIS IS OML YOUDID IT A DATE UWU UWUWUWUWUWU
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:**  Finally! <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:**  FINALLY OHMYGOD THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk sneakily tilting his phone up really fast to catch a blurry shot of Seokjin sitting across from him, looking out a cafe window.]  
[Caption:  _:P be jealous hoes_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  i hate u omg
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  youre no longer my best friend bro
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  u knOW WHAT I HOPE YOU SPILL COFFEE ON YOURSELF
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:**  oh wow the sight is beautiful, it's like a m/v
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  just remember not to embarrass urself too much with the drooling
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  aint jealous until u take a date pic
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:**  my heart is melting
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:**  oh god i have my fingers crossed and pray that you dont make a fool of yourself

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A pic of two different hands making finger hearts above two drinks, added with a romantic filter.]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  UWU
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  oh my god no this is too sappy ew
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  IM GAGGING
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  STOP TRYING TO MAKE A POINT JSKJSEHOEUGRISEB
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:**  GFSEUKAFISHAOUBSIYUFLNIDKBFGIUOHSFLBIUISUVYIAI
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  OH MY GOD WE GET IT. YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH WORLDWIDE HANDSOME. QUIT FLEXING
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:**  go away youre hurting me ahhhhhhh
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:**  #couplegoals (?)

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A selca of Jeongguk looking smug.]  
[Caption:  _btw yall r so mean jsksjksjehsugi istg if u guys jinx it_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  aw its ok we'll be here when u run back crying in embarrassment
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  i think ur awkwardness will jinx itself tho bahahaha
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  lol does that mean im not the only one expecting a mess from this date
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  dude ur flexing would go up to 200% if u had airpods agh
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  looking stupid as expected :D
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  oml what r u doing????? doNT MISS THIS CHANCE TO TAKE HQ PICS OF JIN-HYUNG BF VER.

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin taking a sip of his drink, looking angelic with the sunlight rays shining upon him.]  
[Caption:  _im so done with u guys tbh_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  AH NO GAH HGUERIEFOIOWUGIYRU YESYSYAYHFEYSIGNKUWUUWU
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:**  OML YES THANK YOU JSKSJKJS YOU CHOSE THE PERFECT SPOT, THE VIEW AND ANGLE IS PERFECT
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:**  im suing u i swear
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:**  gOiNG oN A HQ SpAM?? IM FUCKING IN AND FUCKING READY YES
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  I love you.
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  oh dear god (get it? ;)
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  oh no ur feed is getting sweeter and more gross by the min
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:**  im feeling attacked and appreciating this at the same time its not fair
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:**  This makes me think I woke up in heaven

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Screen black again with the audio playing.]  
Seokjin: So what did you have in mind for today?  
Jeongguk [panics]: Mm? What?  
Seokjin [sounding shy all of a sudden]: Well, I mean…you sounded really excited earlier? I just thought, well, nevermind—  
Jeongguk [starting to become a mess]: No! O-Oh, yeah, no! I mean! I mean, like, I am excited! And I— _groans in frustration_ —what did you have in mind, hyung?  
Seokjin [sounding hesitant]: Oh, I was thinking…maybe we could go shopping afterwards…? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that, well, I—  
Jeongguk [a complete mess]: H-Hyung!  
Seokjin [surprised]: Y-Yes??  
Jeongguk: Let's! Go shopping, I mean!  
[Caption:  _whoop_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** im trying to decide whether to count this as process or not
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** omg have hyung try on the new Gucci shoes pleasepleaseplsplspls
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** that was really smooth good job
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** tbh i kinda love how ur both a mess
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** both of you sound too adorable gah my entire existence is melting
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** whoop (tbh proud, good luck)


	16. #sixteen | date (or is it?) pt.2

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A blurry sneakshot of Seokjin's hand.]  
[Caption:  _yall just imagine the headlines,,, jeon jeongguk on a date with worldwide handsome_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** scandalous much
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** boi pls i would be so proud
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** omg no
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** golden maknae with worldwide handsome
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** universe handsome**** u mean

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakily zooming in on Seokjin trying on a necklace.]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** i have no words
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** AHHHHHHHH
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** ok im offended how can someone look so effortlessly good when they're basically checking themselves out?????///?//////?/???
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** bruh u have to get him to try on Gucci
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** hyung looks so hot when he look at himself like that through a mirror
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** i need to sign up to learn some of that SELF CHECKOUT shh get it?
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** omg he's just trying on a piece of jewelry and everyone's dying already
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** honestly. stop. i. cant.

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk browsing around in a shoe store.]  
Seokjin: Hey, JK.  
Jeongguk:  _turns around to face Seokjin, who's heading towards him with a shoe_  
Seokjin: What do you think about this one?  
Seokjin:  _kneels down and starts to put the shoe on for Jeongguk_  
Jeongguk: _proceeds to choke_  
[Caption:  _omg omg omg omgomgoomg ogogmogmgngogshugiehfakejbhjsrgiushefknj_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** omgomgogmgomermogmeghuiterkefjbrhogeiurfskdb
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** THIS ISNT FAIR HYUNG DOESNT DO THAT FOR ME IM
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** omg that's literally everybody's dream
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** im shook that ur still alive
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** prince charming in the flesh
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** this makes me believe in fairy tales
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** cINdeRelLA
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:**  if jin stans ever saw this ugh my heart im not ok
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** so romantic #idealdate #firstdategoals
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** I wouldn't hesitate to become a princess for this

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk zooming in on the shoe Seokjin put on for him.]  
[Caption:  _romantic and fashionable_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** OK OK LETS PUT AWAY THE DATE ASIDE FOR A SEC AND APPRECIATE HOW HOT THAT PUMA SHOE LOOKS ON YOU
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** looking good in that puma
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** where can i get a man like Kim Seokjin :''(((((
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** ohmy god bro u should send that clip to puma,,, sells would explode the chart once ppl see that
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** this could be an aesthetic ad for puma
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** i bet everyone's just focusing on that puma shoe and ignoring ur completely whipped caption
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** OK BUT STILL,,, TOO SWEET MY TEETH ARE HURTING MY HEART IS BOOM BOOM

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin trying on a formal suit.]  
[Caption: _snacc_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** whens the wedding?
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** is this hyung lowlowlowkey trying to seduce u omg
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** imagine a bunch of fans dead outside the store ur in
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** plot twist: he been knew ur sneakshots????
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** ok really not cool, stop making us take cold showers ;)

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: The camera blurry and facing the floor as Jeongguk and Seokjin escape to the change rooms for a breather from the fans that are gathering around the store.]  
Seokjin:  _locks the door to the stall they escaped into_  
Seokjin: I might've underestimated the pressure of fans…  
Jeongguk: Do you want to go home, hyung?  
Seokjin [shakes his head off-camera]: No, it's fine. Just need a tiny break. How about you, are you alright?  
Jeongguk [suddenly overly aware of how he's in a tiny change room stall with Seokjin]: Y-Yeah, totally.  
Seokjin [clearly unconvinced and oblivious]: You sure?  
Jeongguk [breathlessly]: Yeah.  
[Caption:  _im about to die_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** u know, the way the camera is blocked and all that stuff, it takes my mind to the gutter
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** no one saw u guys enter the stall together right oml imagine the scandal????
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ok but the way u guys aren't on camera makes me feel like u guys are doing inappropriate things
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** ill be the blunt one (?? i think) and ask: did u guys make out in the stall
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** my mind is so dirty jsksjksjekadehfsgjeakdjleshd
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** im imagining all kinds of scenarios rn
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** Your breathless 'Yeah' takes my mind to places
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** eXCUse plS do not post porn in ur feed

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry shot of Seokjin's hair.]  
[Caption:  _OK YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO DIRTY MINDED STOP WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING OMG WE ONLY TOOK A SMALL BREAK IN THERE,,,, AS FRIENDS_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** small break ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** i believe u kookie, i trust u to not take our hyung's precious innocence away
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ur so lame,, did u just voluntarily friendzone urself??
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** the fact that ur so defensive lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** chill anD GO GET UR BOI THEN!!sfesjbyekkbhrs WHAT THE HELL R U WAITING FOR
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** OK UR THE SAME AS US IF U GOT OUR GUTTER REFERENCES
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  boi my mind is the gutter

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin and Jeongguk contemplating about their drink orders.]  
Jeongguk: Hyung, I'm thinking of a dark moch—  
Seokjin [sounding nervous as he interrupts]: Jeongguk.  
Jeongguk:  _turns and the camera manages to get Seokjin's red cheeks in frame_  
Jeongguk: Hyung?  
Seokjin [puts a hand over his face to cover his lip movements from the fans' cameras and whispers]: Share a drink?  
Jeongguk [brain malfunctioning as he tries to answer]: Y-Yeah, h-hyung, yeah, sure, okay.  
[Caption: _hyung initiated a romantic gesture IM FUCKING 100% SURE IM NOT OKAY MY LOVE IS RECIPROCATED_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** IM PROUD OF U KOOK YES YES YES YESYEYSYEYSYEYEYSYESYIM READY FOR UR WEDDING CAN I BE UR BEST MAN
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** I S THIS RE AL IS THIS A DREAM
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** TAKE A PIC OF UR DRINK TAKE A PIC OF UR DRINK TAKE A PIC OF UR DRINK
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** this is happening thisishappening uwu wHOPPIOSHUGRUYUEF
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** 99999999% SURE U MEAN, REAL PROUD BRO
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** im SCREAMING MY WIG NO

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A perfect pic of a latte with a heart art.]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** no need for words, imma screenshot this
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** happy for u, coconut head
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** i bet this is gonna be ur wallpaper,,, cant wait to tease u about it when we hang out
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** Perfection.
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** happy for u man (ps. yugyeom is crying for ur happiness)
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** uwu
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** FATTEST UWU EVER.
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** Congratulations  <3 <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** giving u two my sweetest congrats  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** i cannot believe this is official

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk and Seokjin in the van, going back home.]  
Seokjin [whispers]: JK.  
Jeongguk [turns his head, his phone still hidden]: Hm?  
Seokjin:  _holds out his hand off-screen_  
Jeongguk: _takes a deep breath and intertwines their hands confidently_  
Jeongguk [tilts his phone to get this moment on film]: Hyung.  
Seokjin [turns his head away bashfully and Jeongguk dies at the furious blush upon Seokjin's face]:Shut up.  
[Caption:  _im never deleting this clip and also,,, i think today was really a date,,,, i hope im not overthinking things_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** *plays wedding song*
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** i think manager deserves a raise for enduring the gross sweetness
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** jin-hyung blushing being a bonus we're all falling so hard
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** NO LONGER PLATONIC IS IT NOW,,, IM SO PROUD OF YOU SEAGULL
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** boi its pretty obvious that he's asking u out
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** STOP COMPLAINING AND OVERTHINKING U FUCK, U TWO HAVE BEEN GOING OUT SINCE U WERE BORN,, WE BEEN KNEW


	17. #seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +100 Kudos! I'm very grateful for all the supportive+interactive comments, I'm honestly moved by the fact people like this fic :') Thank you very much to all the readers and to all the subscribers so far, I really appreciate it, all of this just makes my day.

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: A blurry shot of several water bottles and towels in their dance studio.]  
[Caption:  _hey havent updated since i woke up ok yeh bye_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** ok if youre gonna be like that, at least take a pic of hyung :'/ my feed has been so dry
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** mood tbh
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** gotta keep up ur feed boiiii
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** and what have u been doing since morning? or who? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** dw man,, just keep up ur romance with ur hubby
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** aw yeah, gotta make ur mornings romantic after all huh

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Meaningless black photo for captions.]  
[Caption:  _yall r dicks,,, i literally didnt have time in the morning jsksjsksjsk STOP THINKING TOO MUCH YOU PERVERTS_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** ????? i feel like i missed something jsksjskjk
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** o K WHat dID I SAY ABOUT THE FEED???? JSKSJKSJK STOP DEHYDRATING US PLEASE
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** lolol
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** lololol (crossing my fingers there'll be a chain oof)
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** a sap! :DDDDD
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** don't be ashamed for being a jar of honey :)
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** am i the only one curious bout your "updates"? y'know, on your bf

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakily filming Seokjin's attempts at bottle flips during a break; making Jeongguk malfunction with his sweaty appearance.]  
Seokjin:  _flips and fails_  
Seokjin:  _fails a second time_  
Seokjin: _lands it perfectly the third time_  
Seokjin [internally celebrating]:  _grinning adorably as he mouths a tiny 'yes!' to himself_  
[Caption:  _alright yall wanted hyung,, u got him, not my fault if u die after this cute footage X)_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** JSKSJSKSEFGYUEAIUH
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** UWU
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** makes me want to protect him jskssjkjsk but also eat shhhhhh ididn'tsayanything
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** e x cuse m e i wasnt ready for smol jin-hyung  s t a h p and just THAT IN GENERAL,, YOU K N OW
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** oh hoh o h oh ohohh ho oh oheskgiaohfgsiyebkjhgbrsjgus
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** im proudly choking
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** who knew the day jeon jungkook turns into a complete smitten mess would come
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** wh o A stop i just came on to check the feed and im-
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** this is unfairly cute and hot
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** definition of a perfect man  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** ok but this reminds me of that 'get a guy who can do both'

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca with Jeongguk's eye taking up 1/3 of the photo while sneakily capturing Seokjin standing in the background.]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** smart thinking there
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** oh yea thats a new way of sneakiness right there
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:**  how can hyung look so perfect just standing??
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** such a model tbh
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** why gotta be sneaky?? i thought u two got together? jsksjsk r u just teasing u fucker???
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** i feel like someone slapped my heart out. in a good way.
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** nice eye bro

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Blurry clip of the rest noisily urging Jeongguk to go buy food from the convenience store while Jeongguk's saltily rolling his eyes from losing in a rigged game.]  
Jimin [teasingly]: Hurry up!  
Taehyung [adding to the blow like the best friend he is]: Don't get lost on the way!  
Hoseok:  _snickering loudly_  
Jeongguk: Okay, but if you guys didn't cheat then I would be—  
Jimin: Blah! Blah blah, blahblahblah, can't hear—  
Taehyung: I'm huuuungry, slowass!  
Seokjin:  _instinctively flicking Taehyung on the nose for the slight profanity, earning a yelp from the younger_  
Seokjin: _gets up before the clip ends_  
[Caption: yall r 5 yr olds,, well except jin-hyung cuz he's actually a genuinely nice human being by coming with me]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** genuinely nice human being bahAHAHAHA
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** :) you just wait, jeon jeongguk
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ok but coming with you ;)
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** get some nice pics man (unless youre just too busy making out)
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  ok but that flick on nose was pretty cute
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** alright domestic aww
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** this whole thing is mood
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** not sure to say this is romantic or not
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** enjoy your time! you get what I mean :)  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** istg,,, if 'grabbing food' is a new way of saying 'making out' :O
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** sounds like youre complaining?? we all know better by now ;) go get him

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakshot of Seokjin having his serious face on as he thoughtfully chooses certain foods for the members.]  
[Caption:  _the most caring man in the world_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** u better get back here so i can chop off ur legs to feed ur damned kermit soul u lil fucker
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** OK JEALOUS TAE IS NOT A GOOD THING IN CASE YOU HAVENT REALIZED??? GET BACK HERE ASAP YOU HOGGER,,,
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** jin-hyung looking pretty sexy with all that seriousness lol watch out ur in public ;D
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** ok but jin-hyung looks so hot??
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** ack stop my heart cannot handle perfection :'(
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** he's like cold prince but warm and hot

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneaky, zoomed in shot of Seokjin's fingers while they stood at the checkout.]  
[Caption:  _hi just casually appreciating hyung's fingers ok bye_ ]

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Jeongguk shamelessly filming his sweet hand-holding moment with Seokjin, hidden from public view and inside the corridor down to the studio.]  
Seokjin [off-camera]:  _glances at Jeongguk holding the phone and blinks bashfully at their hands_  
Seokjin: Jeongguk-ah.  
Jeongguk: Mm?  
Seokjin [voice wavering due to embarrassment]: Are you recording this?  
Jeongguk [cheerfully]: To capture the moment, hyung!  
Jeongguk:  _internally chokes at how Seokjin blushes a deep shade of red while turning his face away shyly_  
[Caption:  _ok you cant see but his face is like,, br i GHT RED IM NOT OKAY AAAHH_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** bright red like the side of ur face when u get back  >:0 im hungry af fooooooooood
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** yeah we can't see aRE YOU HAPPY NOW JSKSJK IM FUCKING CRYING JIN-HYUNG BLUSHING LIKE THAT MUST LOOK ADORABLE IM
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** my teeth are rotting from this :) dutifully gagging
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** that voice waver ugh ill never see the world the same way again my heart is buRSTING
> 
> **PHOTO MESSAGE @dabdab:** [Description: Two unknown yet probably obvious GOT7 members holding hands in their dorm, the shot zoomed on their hands only.]  
>                                               [Caption:  _a dose of drama for you to catch up on :D_ _theyre official & gross af_]
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  aw man all those months and finally FINALLY YOU HAVE THE CHANCE OF UNLEASHING YOUR INNER SAP TO SHARE IT WITH HIM
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** you two are the sweetest and that is a fact.
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** This clip rediates happiness  <3
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** patiently waiting for you two to go on more dates in the future

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Sneakily zooming in on Seokjin sitting adorably on the floor, nibbling on cookies he bought for himself, during another break.]  
[Caption:  _so cute??_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** i live for this kinds of feed yes yes yes i support this party i woULD VOTE 3000 TIMES IF I COULD
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** sometimes i question why the cutest man is there out of all the places on Earth but then im like,, you guys are made for each other together, maybe thats why
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  damn right so cute
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** n i b b l i n g  whoop there goes my wig
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** this clip is like,, gold ACTUAL GOLD TO BE TREASURED
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** ok i'll admit your hyung is an exception when it comes to my pet peeve on nibbling, the true power of worldwide handsome
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** that's taking over my name lol
> 
>  

**PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca of Jeongguk having his usual, signature selca-expression on.]  
[Caption:  _practice is finally over! p.s. HA you totally thought i would keep up jin-hyung's streak feed didnt u_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** you stupid kermit of a soul, please go drown in your sadistic sewer
> 
> **MESSAGE @vucci:** IM CACKLING,,, I JUST SAW JIMINIE FUMING IN HIS ROOM BAHAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** kay not cool. NOT COOL
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** oml fuck off lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** thank you for your hard work!
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** looking good
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** bitch imma chase you down with my sharp jawline

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Just randomly recording the seven of them walking up to the dorm, blurry and pitch black out.]  
Taehyung: What you doin— _looks over Jeongguk's shoulder and sees Seokjin's dark figure in the frame_ —Okay, carry on!  
Jimin:  _looks back with a weird look, face caught in the edge of the clip_  
Taehyung: _appears out of the blue again_  
Taehyung: No, you gotta do this— _playfully reaches for Jeongguk's phone, causing the frame to switch to blurriness_  
Yoongi [off-screen]: _appears like a ghost behind the two's backs_  
Yoongi [amused]:  _raises an eyebrow, looking at the two stupid statues before him_  
Yoongi:  _snorts_  
Yoongi: Is this why you've been holding your phone awkwardly lately?  
[Caption: _crap :D_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @vucci:** OKAY NOT MY FAULT ALRIGHT  Y E E T I N G  OUT
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** LMFAO UR FUCKED
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** will be there for ur funeral man
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** rip
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** dead im
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** istg im so done with u two
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** tea much :)
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** minghao literally putting on his afternoon tea clothings omg
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** why do i feel like ur hyungs won't mind ur creepy collection of worldwide handsome tho bahahahajsksjksjg
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:**  wish you the best of luck! lol

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca of Jeongguk scowling.]  
[Caption:  _false alarm, dont think yoongi-hyung's gonna tell jin-hyung,,, also u guys are great friends, thx for having my backs n OT F UCK YALL_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE** **@mochimchim:**  aww dang it :)
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** wHEW
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** good to know youre still in one piece lol
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** giving us a heartattack right a sec ago whoa
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Selca of a middle finger.]  
[Caption: _@gyeomkyum @dabdab @min9yu @jaehyunjyo @littleinfinite did yall seriously just gather together to launch an attack on me im so hurt lol_ ]

 **PHOTO @jeonjk**  
[Description: An actual clear shot this time; Seokjin scrolling through his phone on the sofa after a shower, hair still wet with the water staining his tanktop.]  
[Caption:  _kay that hair is just illegally attractive,, and tanktop??? SINCE WHEN DID HYUNG START WEARING TANKTOPS AGAIN?? dID HE EVER WEAR IT IN THE FIRST PLACE MY MIND IS NOTWROKGIN,,,, AND THOSE SHORTS IM its like personally out to fucking get me im not okAY_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE** **@vucci:** shhhh same
> 
> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** holy motherfucking god what the actual fuck why what angle of an angel
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** im fucking suing you, this is illegal
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** damn ur hyung looking pretty sexy even dressed casual
> 
> **MESSAGE @mochimchim:** the universe is out to get us all dw ur not alone on the sufFERIGN WHY DEOS HYUGNWEARTHATIM
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** accurate, this make brains malfunction :)))
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** a clear picture???/??//??? you sadist
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** this is like,,, harmful
> 
> **MESSAGE @moonbinnie:** whoa whoa whoa there.
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** speechless wow
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** wouldnt be a surprise if i wasnt alive after this ohmygodgodgod

 

 **VIDEO @jeonjk**  
[Description: Seokjin telling everyone to not stay up too late as they all head to their respective bedroom.]  
[Caption:  _goodnight yall_ ]  
**Replies:**

> **MESSAGE @gyeomkyum:** gn sweet dreams ;)
> 
> **MESSAGE @min9yu:** playing this on loop would literally cure my insomnia
> 
> **MESSAGE @jaehyunjyo:** this is like a lullaby oml
> 
> **MESSAGE @dabdab:** ok not cool, this is like copying our concept of lullaby,, except its better iTS TIME TO STAHP
> 
> **MESSAGE @DoKutie:** ur hyung's voice is like a lullaby
> 
> **MESSAGE @iwinwinyourheart:** goodnight  <3 :)
> 
> **MESSAGE @eunwoo97:** hope you sleep well!
> 
> **MESSAGE @littleinfinite:** ironic, how is anyone gonna be able to sleep after THIS


End file.
